


Skinny Love

by maria_soederberg



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Damien got a call from the NYPD to investigate with them on one case. How will this end? And what has Stella to do with this?





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Stella Simons
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 15 minutes

After shooting in the Hudson Valley, Damien got called into this investigation by the NYPD. Damien had always better ideas to find those people and he got immunity by the government and has more possibilities to hunt bad people.

"Thank you, Detective Nazario, for coming. I know we don’t come along great after what happened." His former Boss, Captain Brooks says.

“Where do you need my help with?”

“There was a shooting in the Hudson Valley where the wife Julia got shot and died immediately. The husband is still alive, but he won’t answer any questions because we wear uniforms and we can’t force him to speak.”

“But I can, got it. Where is the man now?”

“In the hospital, he got hurt while protecting his wife and following the men.” Damien nods.

“Nazario?"

Damien looks back at Brooks. "We are really sorry about everything that happened.”

“It’s fine. Let us just not talk about it." Damien leaves.

 

Damien enters the Bellevue Hospital Centre to ask the victim what exactly happened.

“Hello, Detective Nazario." He shows his badge and service card.

“I want to speak to Mr Smith."

The nurse nods and shows him to his room. As he enters the man sits on the bed looking at his phone.

“Mr Smith?" Damien approaches him.

“I’m Detective Nazario and I am here to find the people who did this to you and your wife."

Mr Smith nods.

“Have you seen anyone?”

“I just saw the man who drove the car, but the other two people were gone before I had the chance to see them.”

“Can you describe the man you have seen?”

“Barely. He had brown hair it was very dark, round face, blue eyes. And he was tall maybe 6ft?” Damien writes all that information down.

“If you see that man would you be able to recognize him?" Damien asks.

“Yes, if I get any photos or something I would."

Damien nods. "Thank you for the help, Sir. And I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, Sir."

Damien leaves the hospital and goes into the office the NYPD offers him for this investigation.

He walks over to the group of Detectives in the middle of the room hovering over the desk full of papers. "Ah, Detective Nazario. Welcome to this case. I am Detective Cooper, and this are my partners Detective Reyes, Detective Brown and Lieutenant Millers who are on this case too."

Damien looks at them while giving handshakes. He asks himself why Captain Brooks wants him on this case, while he has four other people who have the same rights than Damien. But he puts those questions aside and focuses on finding those people.

 

After three days looking for those people, they actually have two clues for the whereabouts of the murder of Julia Smith. Damien and Detective Cooper take the one lead while Detective Brown and Reyes look into the other lead.

As Detective Cooper and Damien enters the old abandoned house, they walk through it with guns up.

“Something is off," Damien whispers.

“But what?" Detective Cooper whispers back, but at that moment, someone shoots him.

Damien looks for the gunshot, but he can’t seem to find anyone. So, he checks the pulse of his partner but nothing. Damien walks through the abandoned house to find the people, who hide, but suddenly he feels an impact on his head, everything goes black as he falls on the floor.

As he wakes up later sits tight up in a dark room with only one small window. Two-men standing with the back to him. Damien looks around to find a way out, but it seems like he is stuck and the only people who know where he is, are Detective Cooper, who is dead and Detective Reyes and Brown who didn’t message them, so he doesn’t know if they are still alive.

At 7 pm, 5 hours later as Damien woke up in this room, he had a date with Stella, but he didn’t arrive. Stella starts to get worried; she knows that he had a new case that he is working on. But he didn’t want to tell her anything about it.

As Stella waits in the restaurant for Damien, she calls him three times on his phone, but it always gets straight to voicemail. After trying one more time she calls the NYPD.

“Stella Simons, hello. May I talk to Captain Brooks?”

“Yes, one minute.”

“Brooks?”

“Stella Simons here, I would like to know where Detective Nazario is?”

“Who are you?”

“I am his fiancée.”

“Well I am sorry to inform you, but we lost contact a couple of hours ago. We have no information for you.”

“Where was the last contact you had?”

“We can’t give it to you Miss.”

“Please?”

“I am sorry Miss but those are interned information of the NYPD.”

“Thanks."  Stella ends the call and stands up and leaves the restaurant.

“Sloane? Can you hack into something for me?" Stella asks Sloane on the phone.

“Uh... I could?”

“Please find the coordinates of Damien where he was the last time from the Server of the NYPD. Please Sloane.

I wouldn’t ask if it isn’t important.”

“Give me ten minutes.” Sloane puts the phone on speaker while she hacks into the server.

Stella waits for her response.

“I got him. The last coordinates I got are from a little house farther away from New York City. I send you the coordinates on your phone?”

“Thank you, Sloane.”

“Stella, you shouldn’t go alone.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine Sloane." She ends the call.

 

After a short drive, Stella arrives close to the abandoned house. The rest of the way she walks over so no one notices her. As she arrives at the house, she is leaning against the wall to look into the window. At the end of the room, she can see Damien tight up with a lot of bruises. His nose his bleeding, his whole right side of the face is swollen, and his shirt is damaged and ripped open.

Stella carefully walks over to see if anyone is inside only two men at the door looking over Damien. Before Stella can walk to another spot someone holds a hand over her mouth and holds her tight.

“Who have we here?" The man voice says.

Together with her in tow, they walk inside. "Look here is someone who investigates."

Another man looks up to them. "Put her to this other detective. But tight her up first.”

“Yes, boss.”

The man ties her up and throws her into the room of Damien.

“You got company Detective." He leaves the room.

As Damien looks at the woman in front of him his eyes widened.

“Stella?" But she can’t answer.

Her mouth is tied just like her hands and feeds.

“You know her Detective?" The boss enters the room and takes her rough.

“I think I give you two options. I give you one day and tell us what you have about us or we will kill her. I come back tomorrow. Don’t try anything. We will find you."

All the men in the room left.

“Stella, try to come close to me and I put off the scarf in your mouth," Damien explains.

Stella tries to move towards him but feels a sting on her side. "mmmh.” She grimaces in pain.

“Stella please try again."

Stella looks up at him and moves again and sits up carefully. "Come here with your face."

Stella leans against the wall and pulls her face close to his. He removes the scarf from her mouth with his teeth.

“And now explain to me what the hell are you doing here?”

“Well I thought you are in danger, so I wanted to rescue you.”

“You know this is a stupid idea?" Damien looks at her.

“I know but I thought... I don’t know what I thought." Stella leans her head on his shoulder.

“Don’t tell them anything, Damien.”

“But they will kill you.”

“I don’t care.”

“But I do care Stella. I can’t let them hurt you.”

“Damien, they usually say they let me alive when you tell them but as soon as you do, they kill us both.”

“Stella... I can’t take the risk to lose you. I will give them that information and make a deal to let you go. You have no idea what is going on here." Stella looks at him.

“So, you want to give your life to protect mine?”

“Yes.”

“Damien, why can’t you see it?”

“What exactly?”

Stella looks away and shakes her head. "That I fell for you without even knowing it and, Jesus, does it hurt that you can’t see it.” Stella still looks away.

Before Damien can answer there is movement outside. "I thought they come back tomorrow. It hasn’t been that long." Damien shrugs his shoulder.

“FBI hands up where we can see them.”

“NYPD, Detective Nazario and this is Detective Simons.”

The FBI put down her guns. "We are tight up, help us out and we can capture those people together.”

The FBI nods and frees them. "You two hide behind those boxes, while our agents hide on other places.”

Damien nods.

"Two guns for you." Damien takes them and goes with Stella behind the boxes.

Stella whispers. "Detective Simons? Really? Couldn’t you just tell the truth?"

Damien shakes his head and holds the gun to her.

“You really want me to?"

“Yes. Just keep in mind what I taught you two years ago." Stella takes the gun and nods. “After this, we talk Stella."

Stella nods.

"So Nazario did you finally decided?"

The boss enters and looks around. But before he could flee, the FBI and Damien strike. There is a lot of shooting while Stella hides behind the boxes, eyes closed.

In the moment the gunfire ends she comes out and runs over to Damien.

"Damien?” He looks up and coughing.

“Oh my gosh, you are bleeding.”

Damien smiles lightly. "I love you, Stella. Don’t forget that. I am sorry I never told you.”

Stella shakes her head and tears start to form in her eyes. "You will get through this listen. You come back to me, Nazario!" She puts off her shirt and puts it on his wound.

“This is the wrong place to be intimate now.” Damien jokes.

“Stop that Nazario." She cups his face and strokes his cheek. “Stay with me, please." She kisses his forehead the moment paramedics come in and gets him.

“Are you hurt Ma’am?"

Stella shakes her head. "Just a broken rip, perhaps. Help him first."

The paramedic nods and walks back to Damien who gets driven to the hospital.

 

At the hospital, Stella gets an x-ray to look at her rips.

“Mrs Simons, it’s right you have one broken rip on the left side."

She nods. "Okay, um may I see Mr Nazario?"

The Doctor nods and takes her with him to the room of Damien. "His shot is a serious injury and I don’t know if he survives that. But we do everything we can." Stella nods and sits down next to him.

Someone knocks on the door and Stella looks up to see Nadia and Sloane.

“Come in." Nadia walks over to Stella and sits down next to her.

“Are you okay?”

Stella shakes her head and starts to cry. “Hey what is it?”

“Damien, he... perhaps never wakes up again."

Nadia takes her in her arms.

"Ouch.”

Nadia releases her immediately. "Sorry.”

“I have broken rip.”

“Thank you again, Sloane, for this."

Sloane nods. “Sorry I couldn’t save him.”

“You did. He could be dead by now, but he isn’t there is still hope." Stella takes his hand and holds it.

“We better leave you too." Stella nods and says goodbye to both.

 

After two days there is still no sign of Damien’s waking up. Stella lays her head on their intertwined hands and sighs.

“Please wake up." Stella whispers and sobs again.

“Stella?" a raspy voice comes from over her.

Stella shots up her head and looks into a pale face of Damien with his dark brown eyes.

“Damien! You. You are awake!" Stella beams and hugs him carefully. “How are you feeling? Do you have pain? Are you comfortable? Do you want something to drink? Or should I get something to eat?”

“Stella!”

“I should get the doctor, right?”

“Stella!" Damien shouts as loud as he can.

Stella looks at him.

"Yes, the doctor would be nice, but also you here close to me is enough." Stella pushes the button, so the doctor comes in and sits down next to him.

“Never do this again, Damien.”

“What exactly? Investigating is my work?”

“I mean...”

“Mr Nazario. Glad you are back.” He looks over his vitals. “It seems like you recover well, but I keep you here for the next days until we are sure there is nothing wrong with you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

The doctor leaves.

“So, what did you wanted to say?”

“Nothing. Let us keep that for later when you are back home." Stella smiles at Damien and kisses the back of his hand.

 

After one week, Damien can leave the hospital and Stella brings him home.

“You know that I can drive alone?”

“You know I won’t let you out of my sight again." Damien looks at her and smiles.

“Am I still allowed to investigate?”

“Yes, but not this kind of cases, only small ones.” Stella jokes.

“I can promise you I won’t take cases from the NYPD anymore." Damien is serious now.

“That is probably a good first step." Stella parks the car in front of his apartment.

 

Together they walk upstairs carefully. Upstairs she sets Damien down on the sofa.

“Careful." Stella wants to get away, but Damien takes her wrist and pulls her closer. “Damien! Careful! I don’t want to get against your wound!”

“You won’t." He pulls her on his lap and strokes her hair behind her ear.

“Back to the talk, we had back then in the abandoned house." Stella looks down at him.

“I love you, Stella. And I really didn’t see that you love me too. The whole Eros dating thing. I thought you don’t want me. I was stupid. I am always stupid about this kind of thing." Stella chuckles and puts her arms around his neck and strokes his hair on the back of his neck.

“I love that." Damien smiles up to her.

“You do?"

Damien nods. "Why did you date Hayden?"

Stella rolls her eyes. "One way to ruin the mood, Nazario."

Now Damien is the one who chuckles. “Well, I can bring this atmosphere we had back very fast.” He kisses the tip of her nose.

“Well the doctor says you need rest, so I answer your questions.” She smirks and Damien groans.

“I dated Hayden to find out if you are jealous. But there was no sign.”

“I was cooking with jealousy. I wanted to kill him, but it seems like you were happy.”

“Not as happy as I am with you," Stella responds.

Damien smiles and caps her face and pulls her closes and kisses her. "So, do make this official now? So, everyone knows you are mine?" He kisses her again.

In between those kisses, Stella responds: "Yes if you really want it.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then we do it." She kisses him again before they cuddle together on the sofa. Damien lays down while Stella lays half next to him and a half on him.

“Tell me if you need anything.”

“I just need you, Stella.” He kisses her forehead and smiles.

 

At the end they both fall asleep like this, happy and totally in love. And as soon as he is fully recovered, he will take her on a lot of dates. And he is sure about not taking dangerous cases anymore.


End file.
